


Dysania

by fairytaleweaver



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M, Pointless fluff, morning after romp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleweaver/pseuds/fairytaleweaver
Summary: Eleanor finds herself in an interesting situation the morning after. Mostly fluff, but sexual acts are implied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dysania: The state of finding it difficult to get out of bed in the morning.

Eleanor is not sure on how exactly she had got herself in this situation.

  
It was already morning, and they should have been getting ready to go instead of still being in bed. But instead, she found herself in a bit of a conundrum.

  
Breathless, her cheeks flushing and warm as long messy dark strands of hair tickle her face. A grinning, similarly breathless and very naked daemon looming over her- his rough hands pinning her wrists into the silken sheets covering the inn’s firm mattress.

  
“Got ya.” Rokurou murmurs, tilting his head lazily, watching her through lidded, obviously still half-asleep eyes. Despite his apparent sleepiness, he looks all too pleased with himself.

  
Okay, so maybe she knows exactly how she’s got herself into this situation.

  
She had woken not five minutes earlier to a room still devastated by their… “Sparring match” from the night before. The room bore scars from an intense battle of wills, strength, and cunning- as evident from the clothing strewn about the room. A bra hanging from a doorknob, his kimono half out the open window, she wasn’t even sure where her panties were or even if they were still in one piece.

  
She had rolled onto her side to see a fast asleep, and very naked, daemon sprawled across the bed. His arm was tucked under his head, serving as a pillow. Due to this, his side was defenseless and oh so _tantalizingly_ exposed.

  
Under normal circumstances, she would have found herself staring and admiring his form for a short while before doing the proper thing and getting up, dressed, and ready for the day. But, after her utter and humiliating defeat from last night, she was far more interested in serving up some payback.

  
So, oh so slowly, she had crept her hand closer to the exposed flesh, coming to rest at his hip. Then, in one swift motion, she had swiped her hand upwards whilst wiggling her fingers.

Rokurou had let out a surprised yelp like a startled dog, jerked upwards and back- right off the bed.

  
Now, there was something to be said about having scared a naked daemon right off a bed, more to be said about having looked down at said naked daemon sprawled out on the floor- but Eleanor couldn’t find any words. What she had found, however, was a poorly suppressed grin and then another poorly suppressed laugh.

  
That’s where it should have stopped, Rokurou would have laughed, and said that she indeed had got him back, and they should have got dressed and moved on with their day and their travels.

  
But, instead, the next thing she had known, she had found herself slammed backward and pinned to the bed by a very naked Rokurou as he straddled her hips.

  
There are worse things than being pinned down to a bed by a handsome man (a handsome man who in this case, just so happened to be a daemon) but Eleanor finds herself suddenly quite aware at just how naked and exposed they both are and just how bright the room is this particular morning.

  
She flushes and does her best to not ogle him some more and ignore the slight heat she’s beginning to feel spread across her body.

  
“ Ok, you got me.” Eleanor huffs, doing her best to look annoyed as she experimentally wiggles in Rokurou’s grip. It’s still quite firm and although she felt him move his weight slightly, Eleanor is all too aware that she is no closer to freedom than before.

  
Perhaps tickling him might not have been the best idea.

“So now what?”

“Don’t know. Didn’t think this far ahead.” Rokurou replies a wry smile on his face, his voice still laden with sleep. He seems confident in his victory now- although, he doesn’t seem to quite know what to do with said victory. He leans down to her face until their noses are all but touching, lips just inches from each other’s so that she could feel the warmth of his breath.

This is _really_ not helping.

Eleanor’s not sure if he’s deciding what to do with her or falling back asleep, but regardless, she sees her chance in the exposed skin of his neck.

She leans upwards, gently kissing his neck, taking care to kiss the daemon markings even more gently than the rest of him. Rokurou’s breath hitches slightly, but Eleanor doesn’t stop as she angles her head so that she may trail slow, gentle kisses from his jaw all the way down to his collarbone.

Eleanor feels his grip go slack on her wrists.

Nibbling softly on the bottom of his ear, she smirks.

She yanks her hands to her chest and pushes against him, hard. He yelps and falls back and before he has a chance to recover, she pounces onto his chest, her hands seeking out his wrists and pinning him to the bed.

He certainly doesn’t look sleepy anymore.

“Ya got me.” Rokurou purrs, tilting his head back slightly and looking up at her.

His hair is undone, messy and everywhere on the mattress underneath him, the black strands striking against the white sheets. Dark, focusing amber eyes and flushing cheeks contrasting with what seems to be a cheeky grin. Her eyes wander south, to his naked chest- lingering on the daemon markings that mar the skin- and then to his abdomen to where she’s straddling him, her eyes greedily following the contours of his body.

This really isn’t helping.

The heat from before long ago left her cheeks, instead, it’s pooling in the pit of her stomach. She’s not sure if her laboring breath is from overtaking him or something else entirely.

“Hey… Rokurou…” This comes out far more breathily than she intends, but all the same, it seems to get her point across.

Rokurou reciprocates enthusiastically when she leans down to kiss him and she loves it. When he kisses her like this she forgets the world around them- even if only for a little while. Inevitably she will have to don the title of Exorcist and resume her duties- but for now, she only wants to think of him- of them. 

Finally, she releases him and allows her hands to wander. He doesn’t hesitate either and reaches for her- wandering, taking in her form, his hands rough, but also gentle and soothing.

She feels his hands come to rest on her thighs as breaks the kiss and when their eyes meet, his search hers for permission. It takes Eleanor a moment, her mind still blank from wallowing only in the sensations, to understand what he is asking.

  
They really should be getting ready to go.

  
But…despite knowing this, she can’t bring herself to care much and Eleanor nods.

Rokurou sits up and pulls her into his lap, and she props herself up, spreading her legs and locking his fingers behind his neck for a bit of support. He’s warm and he kisses her softly at first, but she can’t help herself as she, perhaps a little too greedily, responds.

He doesn’t seem to mind much.

And as his hands trail down her body and to her clit and get right on to work, Eleanor thinks that staying in bed isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've wrote anything like this- and this work was an experiment in tense. I hope it was enjoyable none the less!


End file.
